


Reunion

by 6Nana9



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Gen, also just love elle in general, just love these two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Nana9/pseuds/6Nana9
Summary: In which Elle is a serial killer.





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Where did it go wrong ?

Fragments of the past flashed in Elle’s mind, as if it was like a cinematic recording. The days where the sun would shine bright above the clouds, its warm rays caressing her skin as she would stride confidently into crime scenes. She remembered how blood pumped through her veins as she excitedly listened to JJ presenting the case they were called in to investigate. The theories and possible profiles of the unknown subject - unsub - thrown across the small space of the jet they flew in as they discussed possible leads and suspects with Garcia watching over them from the safety of her screen.

She felt a tug in her chest when she recalled the occasional banters the team shared with each other; the times when she would jokingly call Gideon ‘dad’ or when she and Derek would tease and play harmless pranks on their beloved, young Spencer Reid. She recalled Hotch hiding a smile whenever they joked around before returning to the stoic person everyone knew he was. She wondered if he smiled more now compared to then. She hoped he did.

It would be a lie if Elle said she didn’t miss being in the BAU. It was her dream to be a part of the team after all.

However, ever since the Fisher King intruded the safety of her house and robbed her of the stability of her mind, causing her to spiral into what they called PTSD, it all fell apart.

She didn’t feel safe anymore. She couldn’t trust the team - trust Hotch - anymore. And it was that loss of trust that pushed her over the edge when she was placed as bait to capture a serial rapist. He was released from custody because of her. More women were going to be attacked in their homes because of her. More women were going to feel fear because of her.

And with that line of thought, she made a decision to pull the trigger.

Although she knew it was wrong, she had no regrets. The rapist couldn’t hurt anymore women. The rapist couldn’t rob the feeling of safety the women were supposed to feel in their houses anymore. She did what she had to do to protect the rapist’s future victims. The only regret she had, however, was that she couldn’t be with the team anymore. She couldn’t see their smiles, hear their laughter, feel their warmth. She missed all that. She really did.

“...please...”

The weak groan in front of her snapped her out of her thoughts. She trailed her gaze towards the bound man on the wooden chair who pleaded to her with his eyes. The blood from the wound on his forehead had dried, and she could see it was sticking onto his eyes, making it hard for him to open them.

Elle narrowed her eyes and stepped towards him, a condescending gaze reflected on her brown irises. Her slender fingers caressed the man’s cheek before she leaned down closer to him.

“That’s what your victims said before you raped and killed them.” She uttered, disgust laced on the words that rolled off her tongue. “You didn’t spare them when they begged. Why do you think I would?”

The man trembled with fear as he kept croaking pleas to release him. She found it pathetic, ironic. She couldn’t help but scoff.

“Don’t worry.” She smirked. “I’ll make sure your death is as painful as it gets.”

She missed the BAU. She missed her team. But, she was certain she was going to see them again soon. As long as she kept dropping bodies as presents to them, they would come. They would come searching for her. And she couldn’t wait to see the look on their faces when they meet again.

“I’ll have to make sure your body looks perfect as a welcoming gift for them.”

With an excited chuckle, Elle raised the blade in her hand and delivered the man’s deserved punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

She was smiling.

Derek remembered the last time he saw her smile vividly. It was just before she retired to her hotel room during their vacation in Jamaica, after she ended her dance with the stranger she met on the beach. He remembered how she grinned happily at him after she bid the stranger goodbye, thanking him for inviting her.

She was smiling again in front of him. It was one of joy, but hollow at the same time. Although the corners of her eyes creased as her lips curved upwards, there was a void reflected in her brown irises. A void that taunted him, teased him.

“It’s been a while, Derek.”

He wondered how long it had been since they last met. Two years? Three? He had forgotten. However, he couldn’t deny the complicated feeling of happiness and rage that welled up in his chest when they met again. She was his good friend, his teammate. Although he didn’t mourn her departure, he did truly miss her. And he regretted being unable to save her from the tragedy that fell upon her.

“Yeah, it’s been a while, Elle. Just wished we met again in different circumstances.”

“Hm. We wouldn’t have this reunion if I didn’t do what I did, would we?”

She was right. He couldn’t deny it. They wouldn’t have met under normal circumstances as she disappeared from Quantico without a trace after her resignation.

“Want to make this easy for the both of us and just confess?” Derek offered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Her smile widened, and she chuckled, her voice echoing in the interrogation room. Her hand moved up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and the metal restraints that clung onto her slender wrists tinkled with the movement. Her hair had grown since the last time he saw her. It was a little past her shoulders, and he secretly hoped for it to return to the ideal length it was before.

“That’s no fun.” She teased.

“Since when is murdering six men fun?”

She chuckled once again at the bitter coating of his words, tracing a circle on the surface of the metal table that stood between them.

“How’s the team, by the way? Still the same? I missed you guys, you know.”

He only responded with a hum, choosing not to indulge her. He wanted to though. He wanted to tell her everything that had happened from the last few years they hadn’t met. He wanted to tell her everything sick and sad thing that happened. He wanted her to know how much they – _he_ – missed her. He wanted her to know so badly.

But he didn’t tell her.

“Derek.”

Elle leaned closer to him, and his eyes met hers. She observed him, as if she was searching for something in him. For a moment, he could see a shred of sorrow in her eyes. A hint of desperation. Or at least, he thought he did.

“Do you hate me?”

His chest tightened at her question, and his fist instantly closed under the table. He knew his answer. He knew it. But he chose not to say a word. He questioned his reasons for it. However, he decided it didn’t really matter.

“Do you hate me for what I did, Derek?”

He wanted to reach out to her, hold her hand in his and offer comfort. However, he couldn’t. Once his eyes laid themselves on the metal restraints around her wrists, they reminded him of the despicable acts she committed. Acts they swore to never commit as FBI agents. He resented her actions, but did it mean that he resented her?

“…No.”

He bit his lip and shook his head. He could feel his chest tighten just a little more as he gazed into Elle’s eyes. She had an eyebrow raised in question, and her head was tilted to one side as she waited for him to continue.

“I could never hate you, Elle. Never.”

She stared at him, seemingly studying him and his words. Her smile didn’t falter, but it lost the joy it had in the beginning. He expected her to break down, cry, or call him a liar. But, she didn’t. She only stared into his eyes – a hint of relief mixed with melancholy reflected in hers – as she leaned back against her chair with a small sigh.

“I see.”

Her eyes were kept on him for another few seconds before she dropped her chained hands onto her lap, and confessed full responsibility to the six murders Derek wished she never committed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
